


Nightmares

by Jeepers35



Category: Game Grumps, Gamegrumps - Fandom, Poly Grumps - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepers35/pseuds/Jeepers35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross's Night terrors are getting worse....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Does it smell weird in here? I feel like it smells weird in here” Ross said as he was freaking out in the therapists room. Cinnamon was the smell he was thinking of; oddly enough he hated that smell. He hated everything about cinnamon; the smell the taste the texture everything about the spice drove him crazy. The therapist looked up at him “it doesn’t smell like anything Ross; please take a seat.” Ross looked up at the ceiling and then shifted his gaze over the chair. “I can’t sit down with it smelling like this.” He said flatly. “I promise you Mr. O- Donovan this room smells nothing more than stale air.” Ross proceeded to roll his eyes. He then continued to gaze at the chair “STOP BULLSHITTING ME I KNOW WHAT I SMELL!” Ross exclaimed. He then proceeded to kick the chair over. This was bad he knew he messed up. A few doctors came in Ross looked at them not knowing what to do but to hunch over and squeeze his eyes shut. The doctors then proceeded to hold him while they gave him an injection. Everything just went fuzzy after that.  
After the fog cleared in Ross’s head he figured out he was in his room; well not his room, but a room. He would never call this room his room because in all reality it wasn’t it was just his “cell”; and even then that term was used loosely. He looked around and then perked up as he heard a knock on the door. “Mr. O-Donavan I’m coming in” Ross proceeded to roll his eyes he hated this place. How did he even get here? Every time he tried to remember what happened he would smell cinnamon and then blacked out. Why cinnamon? He was so confused by this; he never knew what to think and every time he came close to figuring it out what the hell happened he would just pass out again with the warmth of the drugs taking him. The door opened and the doctor came in. “And how are we feeling today?” Ross shrugged and said “fine.” Then the doctor looked through his file “really? Because according to your therapist you had another break down today.” Ross proceeded to look down; the truth was that he was ashamed; he wanted out of here but he couldn’t do that until he got the doctors ok, and the doctors wont give him the ok with him having a freak-out every time he smelled that dreaded spice. “Yeah” Ross looked down “I don’t know what it is but every time I smell cinnamon I freak out and I have no idea what to do.” The doctor nodded his head then proceeded to write something down on his clipboard. “well, Mr. O Donavan our deal was that you open up this week or we move to more drastic measures” Ross’ heart skipped a beat “ give me one more chance! ill do better please.” The doctor shook his head “Sorry Mr. O-Donovan this isn’t up for debate.” The doctor then proceeded to wave his hand and two gentlemen walked into the room. They grabbed the smaller man and lead him down the hall. One man had a blond strip in his hair while the other had wild hair that was held back by a ponytail. Wait, he knew these guys “Arin?” he asked? The man didn’t turn around they just kept walking. That was Arin and he knew that; he then surveyed the other man. “Dan?” again met with silence. “C’mon guys you have to speak to the doctor for me; you know I’m not crazy I just need to figure out what is going on.” Again Silence filled the air. They continued to walk, they took a couple of turns before they got to a pair of doors. Arin and Dan shoved Ross. “OW! What the fuck? Fucking ass holes.” Dan and Arin picked him up aggressively by his arm threw him onto a surgical table and strapped him in. Ross didn’t know what to do, all he did know was if he struggled there the situation would only worsen. Dan and Arin left to only return with a third person…. Brian. Wait a minute Brian? They were wearing medical masks and latex gloves. Arin walked up to the table and turned out to grab a tool. A scalpel, why they fuck did he need a scalpel. Dan was on the other side of the table. Once Arin Turned around both of them grabbed their own mask and pulled it down to reveal their teeth. Except it wasn’t their teeth it was black stickt goo that was oozing out of their mouth. They slowly melted on the floor. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” ross yelled. “Inside voice Mr. O Donavan, after all we don’t want to wake up the neighbors.” Ross eye’s widened next to him there were hundreds of faceless people lying in stretchers which were all lined up with his table. Simultaneously all of them turned their heads and looked at Ross and they all opened their mouths wide, unnaturally wide. There mouths were nothing but a black abyss. Ross quickly turned his head to look at Brian. “Ross, don’t worry so much! This will be fun I promise! Here you can even make the first incision.” After the scalp made contact, it went dark and Ross was alone. He was floating in nothing but darkness. “Ross…” where was he? Was he dead? “Ross….” Was he meant to stay like this? “ROSS!”  
Ross lunged forward and punched Brian right in the nose. “OW! What the fuck?!” Ross looked around the noticed he was in the grump room. Not in a hospital but an office; HIS office. He then shifted his gaze to Brian who was covering up his nose was hunched over next to Ross. He must’ve fallen asleep on the grump couch. “What the fuck man?” asked Brian as he was holding in blood from his nose. Ross got up and grabbed toilet paper for Brian. “sorry Brian I do not know what came over me.” Ross felt a horrible ping of guilt as Brian was tilting his head back to allow his blood flow to change direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian Wants an explanation

Ross was sitting in the grump kitchen eating a sandwich. His mind wondered to the event that took place a couple days ago and a pang of guilt hit him. He stared at his sandwich intensively; almost as if he were trying to look at it for answers. Suddenly a voice broke him of his concentration. “Hello” said Brian as he walked through the door. Ross nodded in his general direction, he couldn’t respond due to his mouth being full. Brian didn’t really care and started talking. “Ross I feel that we need to discuss what happened.” Said Brian as he leaned on a counter. Ross looked at him wide eyed; he choked down his food and wiped his mouth with his arm. “Look, I said I was sorry and that it wont happen again.” Brian then looked at him matter-of-factly and said, “I know you are, and I have forgiven you; but I still feel the need to ask you about this.” Ross rose an eyebrow and reluctantly said “ok, go on.” Brian looked at him and sighed. “Look, when I was trying to wake you up the other day you said something before you punched me. And normally I would mind my own business except what you said was my name. Care to explain?” Ross’s face heated up and turned red. He looked down and grabbed his own arm. He bit his lip; trying to think of something. What would he say? What could he say? It’s not like the dream meant anything; did it? Ross eyes darted from side to side. Brian had a concerned expression on his face when he said “Ross?” Ross’ eyes shot up and looked at Brian. “Well, I mean I do see you like everyday its only natural I would dream about you right? I really do not think it meant anything.” Ross looked at Brian which of whom knows that Ross is lying through his teeth. “Let me get this straight, you say my name in your sleep and then you proceed to punch me and you expect me to believe that it’s nothing?” Ross Looked at Brian and nervously smiled and said with a cautious voice “yes?” Looking at Brian’s stern eyes and realized a bullshit lie such as that one would suffice. Ross then proceeded to sigh and look toward the ground and squeezed his arm and he spoke. “It was a night mare meaning that I was dreaming and I couldn’t control what was happening. Just keep that in mind ok?” Ross said as his eyes looked into Brian’s. Brian shook his head and listened patiently to what Ross was saying.  
By the time Ross was finished he was squeezing his arm tight enough to leave bruises. Brian Looked at Ross’ eyes dart from place to place in the kitchen. He then made his way towards his friend and placed a hand on Ross’ shoulder. Ross’ eyes focused on Brian wondering what Brian would do. “Come to my place for dinner tonight ok?” Ross blankly nodded. Brian then patted his shoulder and said “great see you later then?” Ross responds with a confused “yes” Brian then nods and says “awesome can’t wait.” Ross then watched Brian Leave the room and he is left wondering about what is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time!

Ross was standing outside of Brian’s Door he looked at the handle then back to the door itself. He let out a sigh then pushed the door. He didn’t need to knock due to the fact of Brian just messaging him letting him know just to walk in. He stepped in the house and closed the door behind him. After he was finished removing his shoes he placed them next to the door. “Ross?” Brian yelled from the kitchen. Ross responded by saying “yeah I’m here.” Ross walked into the kitchen and saw Brian holding a plate full of food. Ross smelled the air and smiled due to the amazing aroma. Ross looked a Brian as he was gesturing for Ross to take a seat. Ross mindlessly pulled out a chair and sat down. Brian finished setting the table and brought the food over to the table. He then proceeded to sit right next to Ross. “Ross there is obviously a reason you dreamed about me and I want to get to the bottom of it. I have to ask are you afraid of me in anyway?” Ross Fidgeted and looked at his food mindlessly. “No, why would I be you have done nothing to scare me.” Ross looked down onto his plate and continued to fidget. “Its ok if you do, I understand I mean after all I do have a PHD and that in itself is pretty formidable.” Brian said with a smirk on his face. Ross looked up then looked around not knowing what to do. Does he admit he’s a little afraid of Brian? Ross knows if he admits this then Brian can and will hold it over him; Ross knows he would if the rolls were switched. Ross was lost in his thoughts; he was analyzing every outcome and so far none of them good. Ross was interrupted by Brian getting up and pulling him into a hug “like I said its ok if you are; in fact it just makes it more of a challenge.” Ross was Blushing he didn’t know what to say he never did all he could do was hide his face in Brian’s Chest and tighten his grip on Brian’s arm. “ Yeah, I’ve had a little crush on you for a while this dream just gave me an excuse to finally invite you over.” Ross continued saying nothing but he didn’t push Brian away either he was just Frozen. “I have come down to two conclusions, either one your afraid of me or two you have repressed feelings for me.” Ross’s face turned a darker red, truth be told he did have a little crush on Brian but he never thought anything would come from it. But, now that it has what does he do? Does he admit he likes Brian? Its obvious that Brian Likes him so what does he have to loos right? Ross does the only thing he can think of; which for once does not involve talking or mischief. Ross stands up a little and presses his lips on Brian’s. Brian moves his hand to the small of Ross’ back and whispers in Ross’ ear “good choice”


End file.
